


Matter of Fact

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re married!” Tataru exclaims in the middle of the Rising Stones foyer. At least four people out of the corner of her eyes turn to look at them. “Since when?”

Veris, who stands across from Tataru, is taken back by Tataru’s surprise. She didn’t think it something that had needed to be said, considering that it hadn’t mattered until her wife had showed up at her work’s doorstep asking for her.

“Yes. I was married before I left Sharlayan.” Veris says simply. She shifts, holding her hands behind her back in her typical gesture. 

Krile stands beside Tataru and looks unsurprised at the news, but she looks like she’s contemplating something.

“Arranged marriage?” Krile asks.

“Yes.”

“Older house?”

“Her house is the oldest out of the both of us.”

“Well then what does she—“ Tataru starts, but she’s interrupted by knocking at the entrance to the Rising Stones.

Veris sighs, “I’ll talk to her.”


	2. Chapter 2

She had escorted Gerolt back home to Hyrstmill after all the business with Eureka had been done and taken care of. On the boat back to Kugane she had sat quietly with her new weapon resting on her lap. The walk back to Hyrstmill she was spinning and twirling her cane like she would a lance.

From what he remembered, she had had some Dragoon training. But the cane in her hand was too short and the pointed edge of it wasn’t sharp enough to thrust. She’d need something completely different built from the ground up if a Dragoon weapon was on her mind. What she had in her hands was built for channeling aether.

“What would it take to get a weapon that can change shape at will?” Veris finally asks.

Gerolt raises an eyebrow at her, he’s sitting at his table with his hand around a bottle. Judging from the way he’d seen some of Rowena’s magitek weapons shift and move, he supposes that it’s not an impossible task. If he was thinkin’ what she was thinkin’ then the hard part would be…. Gerolt shakes his head and takes a swig of the bottle be…he takes a swig instead of finishing the thought. The works he had been making were weapons to be proud of, but he’d be damned before he admitted that he’d want to willingly go back to making masterworks again.

“Did Rowena put ya’ up to this?” He asks. Using his favorite client to get me work outta him? Typical Rowena tactic.

“No. This is a personal request,” Veris says, shifting so that she’s holding her hands behind her back. “I wanted to work on something fun. For the both of us.”

“Personal eh? How much of that Radz-at-Han liquor you got on you?” Gerolt asks.

Veris fumbles over her words at the question. That was Jalzahn’s specialty, not hers.

“Oh, I – I could find Jalzahn. I’m sure if I ask—“ Veris starts.

“By the time you get a hold of Jalzahn we’d have finished your weapon three times over!” Gerolt says, laughing. “Though his spirits would be the best way to top of making you this… shiftin’ weapon or whatever it is you have in mind.”

Veris perks up at that.


End file.
